gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Franchessca Gray
Franchessca Georgia Gray is a main character from the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation This character is created by Gleelover4ever and portrayed by Troian Bellisario of Pretty Little Liars Life Before Glee Born in London, her parents brought her up with a silver spoon in her mouth as she is the only daughter. She is extremely smart and was walking within 5 months. She knew how to write proper stories by the age of 4 and her favorite book then was the dictionary. Her parents gives her whatever she wants and she decided to grow up to become a Broadway singer when she met Barbra Streisand at an awards show at the age of 5. She has stepped on Broadway when she got the chance to play a minor role in the revival of Ragtime. She is very competitive which intimidates others. Shes had many friends due to her wealth all which she found fake. Relationships David Hastings As said in Worth Fighting For, they we're childhood bestfriends that fell inlove with eachother but got seperated, Franchessca also has feelings for David but she is afraid of showing it. In The Graduates Return, Franchessca and David shared they're first kiss. Charlie Quint Charlie and Franchessca were once a "Super Bass" couple they love eachother and they are playful, but when Franchessca got drunk and accidentally kissed Cameron, Charlie ended they're relationship. In Double Trouble, Franchessca joins the New Directions which makes Charlie mad. In The Back Up Plan, they tried to fix they're relationship however it doesn't seem to work. Cameron Summers Franchessca and Cameron accidentally kissed when Franchessca was drunk. Appearance and Fashion She has long dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. Her style is somehow similar to Rachel Berry but she does not wear plaid skirts and leg warmers. Her clothes reflect her personality, she is a perfectionist and she is a very conservative person. Her usual attire is knee-length skirts,longsleeve shirts with or without a vest or sweater and flats.She is somehow uncomfortable in wearing sleeveless tops and short skirts/shorts because she is afraid of showing too much skin. However in L'inattendu, the Sectionals dress is strapless and sleeveless which means she would be uncomfortable wearing it, but when she is giving a pep talk to her self in the girl's bathroom she seemed confident and happy with her dress. Also in It's Britney, Bitch she wore a shirt that is almost sleeveless and a daisy duke during the performance of Till The World Ends She is occasionally mocked by Amelia and Britney, sometimes Chriss and Ariana by the way she dresses, she gets called "Rachel 2.0" and "The More Dorky Version of Rachel Berry" In season Two, she abandoned her look and went to a more edgy look. From wearing knee-lenght skirts and longsleeves she now wears short skirts and sleeveless tops (sometimes partnerd with a blazer) and she now wears accesories (necklaces,bracelets,earrings etc.). Also her haircolor is more lighter than her original dark brown. She noted that her maturity in clothes during the summer was the best thing that happened to her. Ariana and Franklin said that the reason that she only reason she changed her attire is to get revenge on both Charlie and David. Personality She loves being lead. Be it a local school play or just a singing competition, she has to be in the limelight. She is very smart, always getting full marks for her tests. Very drama and loves to add Shakespeare and quotes to whatever she says. She loves being beautiful, wearing perfect makeup and dresses everywhere. Is also a perfectionist and wants everyone and everything to be perfect. As the only child of a rich businessman, she gets everything she wants so everything has to go the way she wants it to be. She loves musical theater and believes that Broadway was made for her. Loves the crowd and limelight. Has a vocal range of 5 octaves which is her pride. Hates being wrong and will never accept defeat. Is homophobic because she thinks that homosexuals started Aids and all these weird sicknesses. Idols include Idina Menzel, Barbra Streisand...Generally a very friendly person, likes to meet new people and learn about them. Scores at languages and can count in at least 20 different languages. Is a teachers pet. Trivia *Listens to much too Lady Gaga. (When the Big Apple....Bites) Songs Solos Season One: *You Must Love Me (Double Trouble) *If I Ain't Got You (I Am Your Mother) *Diamonds'' (l'inattendu)'' *Skyfall (Skyfall) *Chasing Pavements'' (So It Begins)'' *Titanium (A Twist in Regionals) *Marry The Night'' (When the Big Apple....Bites)'' Season Two: *Bring Him Home'' (Stay)'' *Love Story (A Very Swiftie Valentine's Day) *Te Amo'' (Diamonds)'' *To Love You More'' (California Dreams)'' Solos (In a Duet) Season One: *Ours (Charlie) (The Back Up Plan) *California King Bed (Chriss)'' (l'inattendu)'' *The Sign (Rachel) (Duets Deluxe) *Our Lips Are Sealed (Spencer) ("P"-retty Dirty Secrets)